


heat

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Jordan Maron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Adam Dahlberg, Blow Jobs, Creative License, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lowercase, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Taylor Harris, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sparklez's eyes fluttered closed. "ant... go away," he groaned, but there was no intention behind his words. it was a last, feeble attempt to hold onto his self-control.-ant takes advantage of sparklez's heat and finds himself in a compromising situation.
Relationships: Jordan Maron/Taylor Harris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	heat

ant had been in love with sparklez for a long time. but honestly, who wouldn't be? a handsome, strong, charismatic alpha like sparklez drew in nervous, overlooked omegas like ant as flame drew a moth. it wasn't that ant was shy or anything. he was just picky, and that was a turn-off for most alphas, who only thought about sex and observed omegas almost as objects. sparklez had never treated ant like an object, even when they'd met for the first time in real life and ant was so flustered by sparklez's strong alpha scent that he forgot about his scent blockers and told sparklez that he was an omega anyway. everything had become so much more difficult after that.

sky was a beta, so ant could rely on him to keep everything a secret, even though he was sparklez's beta. it was embarrassing when ant looked back on texts he sent sky in the middle of heat, but if the beta was disgusted with him, he didn't show it. sky was a good friend, and so was sparklez, but ant didn't want sky to spread him out on a bed and bend him to his will. no, that spot in ant's mind was reserved just for sparklez, and sky knew that full well by this point. so when ant came up with an absolutely terrible plan, sky was the first person to tell him so.

* * *

 **antvenom:** sky, idk what you're talking about, it's perfect

**skydoesminecraft:** you're just going to waltz in there during his heat and what? hope he doesn't have enough self-control to stop you? it's the worst plan you've ever had, ant

**antvenom:** look, sky, i know sparklez. i know sparklez pretty damn well. he's not some crazy animal, if he wants me out he'll tell me that. besides, we kind of already set up the meeting...

**skydoesminecraft:** mr antvenom you are incredibly stupid if you think that this is going to work

**antvenom:** thank you for the vote of confidence, sky. he's going to handcuff himself to the desk so all i have to do is grab the key

**skydoesminecraft:** ok well text me when it's over and spare me the details, please

**antvenom:** the only thing i dislike about betas is the fact that you completely ignore every dirty joke i perfectly set up for you

**skydoesminecraft:** shut up and go do your omega thing, i hope it fails or else i'm going to have to watch you and sparklez oogle over each other for the rest of time

**antvenom:** did you seriously just write 'oogle'?

**skydoesminecraft:** yes, fuck off

* * *

when ant opened the door to sparklez's room, his breath caught in his throat. sparklez had indeed handcuffed himself to the leg of his desk, but what ant hadn't been expecting was the haze over his eyes, the unkempt hair falling over his brow, and the obvious tent in his pants. sparklez looked positively ruined by having to isolate himself in his room for his entire heat, and ant wished the sight didn't make his gut twinge with a feeling of pleasure as much as it did. at least sparklez seemed determined to ignore any feelings he was having on his end, which both made ant happy and slightly discouraged.

"first time seeing an alpha like this?" sparklez called out as ant closed the door behind him. "i promise you it's exactly as little fun as it looks."

actually, it looked attractive to ant - to be on his knees, handcuffed to a desk in front of sparklez was the kind of thing ant fantasized about. though it was what would happen next that would make or break ant's plan.

"you look terrible," ant replied truthfully. he was tempted to ask if sparklez wished he had an omega, but perhaps that was too forward. "what do you do to pass the time?"

"watch youtube, read books, play video games." sparklez shrugged. "anything and everything. sleep is probably the biggest one, though. i take a lot of cold showers as well."

"how are you going to get out of those cuffs when I leave?" ant asked, sweeping his gaze around the room as he searched for the key.

"i'll ask you to throw me the key," sparklez answered. "i tossed it over there somewhere." he pointed with his free hand to the area near his bed. ant swelled as he realized how much sparklez trusted him.

ant quickly found it and held it up. "this key?" he prompted, and sparklez nodded.

"is it hard, being trapped in here without an omega?" ant inquired, moving to stand closer to sparklez.

"it's not so bad," sparklez replied, but ant could tell that he was lying.

"you must be pretty desperate, huh?" ant took another step closer.

"i manage," sparklez hissed out through gritted teeth. "please back up."

ant ignored him. "it's a shame you never noticed this willing omega over the last few years, you could've stopped suffering like this a while ago."

"i... i don't know what you're talking about," sparklez muttered. "ant- fuck." ant looked down and saw that the tent in sparklez's pants had grown larger, and that sparklez was digging his wrist into the cuffs with force that must have been painful.

ant bent down and cupped sparklez's chin with his hand. "i could release you right now and let you have what you want," ant whispered. "what you crave, what you _need_. i know you can't resist me, though it means a lot to me how hard you've been trying."

sparklez's eyes fluttered closed. "ant... go away," he groaned, but there was no intention behind his words. it was a last, feeble attempt to hold onto his self-control.

"all you have to do is tell me not to unlock these handcuffs and i'll leave," ant promised. "i'll leave you alone and let you suffer, even though i could have helped you. if that's what you want, just tell me not to unlock the cuffs." ant held up the key.

sparklez was silent for a few long moments. then he mumbled "i… i can't, ant."

"thought so," ant replied, and he slid the key into the lock and turned.

ant hopped to his feet and darted away, a sudden wave of nerves washing over him. sky had been right. even though it was working, this was a terrible, stupid plan.

sparklez seemed to be fighting with himself as he rubbed at the angry red mark around his wrist. his eyes were squeezed shut and at one point he made a sound that almost resembled a growl, which made ant so dizzy that he almost fell back onto sparklez's bed. ant had been preying on how heat-crazed sparklez was, but in truth, ant was the crazed one for sparklez. he hoped it was mutual. sparklez hadn't denied it.

"you've got nerve," sparklez finally muttered, slowly heaving himself to his feet. "not many omegas would take on an alpha like that with such confidence."

it took all of ant's strength not to back away as sparklez approached him. there was something lazy, yet predatorial in sparklez's movements, like a hunter that knew his prey couldn't escape. as he got closer, ant saw the lustful hunger in sparklez's eyes and gulped.

"it wasn't exactly difficult," ant bluffed, determined not to deteriorate into a whining, begging mess in front of sparklez.

sparklez caught ant's wrist and pulled him closer, taking ant by surprise and knocking him off-balance, before leaning down to growl seductively in ant's ear. "i'm looking forward to fucking you into submission. i hate omegas that just roll over and let the alphas play. everything's so much more interesting and _fun_ this way," he hissed, and oh if it didn't make ant buzz.

ant tried to come up with another smart response, but his brain was full of fog. instead he let out a strangled whine and let sparklez push him down to sit on the end of the bed. sparklez chuckled and sat down next to him, fingers still tight around ant's wrist.

"whining like a bitch in heat already? you may try to pretend otherwise, ant, but you and i both know that on the inside, you're just like every other omega. you're just a toy for an alpha like me to pleasure himself with," sparklez continued, curling his other hand over ant's thigh and leaning over to nip gently at the side of ant's neck.

ant could feel his pulse speeding up. it was getting harder to breathe, as if sparklez's alpha scent was overwhelming and choking him, though ant was pretty sure it was just his imagination. ant was disappointed in how quickly he'd deteriorated into submission, though perhaps he could fake it a bit longer if that's what sparklez liked.

"i'm not a toy," ant spat, trying to move away from sparklez, but sparklez's hands easily pulled him back. "go fuck yourself."

"it's too late to back out, ant," sparklez reminded him with a cheeky grin. "you wanted this. that's why you let me out of those cuffs, isn't it?"

"i'm doing you a favour because you're my friend, not because i'm- i'm desperate for an alpha or something," ant lied, reaching up to push sparklez's head away. every inch of his body was screaming at him to just give in and submit, to be an omega like he was supposed to, but ant wanted to see where this would go.

"oh, i think you're plenty desperate," sparklez replied. "you shouldn't have worn such tight pants, ant. i noticed this," the hand on ant's thigh moved to palm ant's bulge through his jeans and ant bit back a moan so forcefully that it almost brought him to tears, "when you came in."

damn, it felt good. ant hadn't been with an alpha since high school, and even then it had never been like this.

"did you wish it was you on the floor, a mess in handcuffs?" sparklez whispered.

ant couldn't take it anymore. "yes," he groaned. sparklez let go of his wrist and slid his hand into ant's hair, grabbing a fistful and tightening his grasp not so much as to hurt ant, but just to let ant know who was in control now. sparklez's other hand continued to press through ant's pants and ant gasped for air.

"there we go," sparklez purred. "isn't this easier than trying to resist, ant?"

ant clutched at the sheets with his hands, trying to ground himself. having sparklez so close was driving him crazy. he hadn't expected it to take this long. sparklez was better at managing his heat than ant had anticipated. "sparklez, please," ant whimpered quietly.

"sorry, what was that? could you repeat it, louder this time?" sparklez cooed, pulling ant's head back so that he was forced to look up at sparklez.

"ah!" ant yelped, both from the pain of sparklez grabbing his hair and the force sparklez was putting on his jeans. "i- i said _please_ ," ant repeated quickly.

"beg for me, ant," sparklez prompted, his words fluttering against ant's jaw as he moved closer. "this is growing tedious."

ant gulped, hesitant.

sparklez dug the heel of his palm down, painfully pressing ant's cock against the stiff fabric of his jeans. ant cried out and sparklez growled, "beg, omega, or i'll make this much more unpleasant for you."

ant reached up and grabbed sparklez's shoulders, panting and gasping. "yes... yes, sparklez," he mumbled.

sparklez reduced the pressure he was putting on ant's groin and instead began to gently stroke ant's dick through his pants. "that's a good boy. go on."

ant blinked back tears. this was becoming unbearable. "fuck, sparklez, fuck me. fuck me right here, right now, on this bed. please, i'll do anything." ant's voice hitched as sparklez's fingers continued tracing lines through his jeans. "please, i need it. i haven't- it's been years. _shit_." the curse came when sparklez got up, grabbed the front of ant's shirt, and pulled him up into a position somewhere between sitting and standing, trapped between sparklez's body and the bed.

"consider yourself lucky, ant," sparklez growled. "i'm too hot to delay this any longer." then sparklez threw ant down into the middle of the bed, knocking the wind out of his lungs and leaving ant floundering.

ant didn't have time to catch his breath before sparklez was straddling his chest, both layers of fabric gone from his lower half. sparklez grabbed ant's chin and twisted ant's head left, then right. "should i start with your mouth? give it something better to do than spit at me?" sparklez pondered out loud.

ant's hands found sparklez's bare hips and clutched them like a lifeline, finding it hard to decide where to focus. on one hand, the look in sparklez's eyes was driving ant crazy. on the other hand, sparklez's dick was right there in front of his face. ant couldn't find anything to say.

sparklez contemplated for a moment before climbing off of ant and unzipping ant's jeans. in a moment, ant was half-naked as well, and sparklez was back on top of him. "no, i'm going to start with your ass. but believe me, you won't miss out. you're going to be _ruined_ when i'm done with you, ant," sparklez assured him. ant let out a whine. "i'm going to make you mine. is that what you want, ant? to be _my_ omega? to belong to me?" ant could feel the head of sparklez's cock nudging against the entrance to his hole.

"yes..." ant moaned, his fingers pressing into sparklez's sides so hard that he was sure they were going to leave bruises. "i just want you, sparklez."

"that's exactly what i wanted to hear," sparklez replied, his grin full of teeth. ant realized that sparklez wasn't just going to breed him. sparklez was going to devour ant until ant couldn't function without him... and ant was excited for it. he had thought that omegas that lived their lives practically as sex slaves to alphas were shameful and disgusting, but now, with sparklez, he saw the appeal. there was nothing to worry about other than pleasing his alpha. nothing else mattered. and pleasing sparklez made him feel wonderful.

there wasn't the ability for any more words once sparklez entered ant. sparklez was an animal in heat, literally, making no allowances for ant as he brutally fucked ant into the sheets. sparklez's hands were exploring ant's body, pressing bruises and marks into every exposed bit of skin, threading moans and whines from ant with every touch. when ant's loudest moan yet told sparklez that he'd found the right spot inside him, sparklez rammed his cock into it repeatedly with vigour and dug his fingers in wherever they had stopped. ant screamed sparklez's name with every thrust.

"beg for me to cum!" sparklez demanded, moving both hands to hold ant's hips and force his dick snug against ant's sensitive spot.

ant could barely focus, but sparklez's words broke through. his throat felt raw from screaming and his heart was pounding. "please, sparklez, please!" ant managed hoarsely. "please, i-"

it seemed that was all it took. sparklez pulled out for one more thrust and when he slammed back in, sparklez coated ant's insides with a jet of hot, sticky cum. ant let go of tenseness in his body he didn't realize he was holding and fell down deep into the pillows, a moan and then a sigh escaping him. sparklez thrusted gently a few more times, riding off his orgasm, before sliding all the way out. ant could feel sparklez's seed dripping out of his ass, but he didn't care.

"you look fabulous, ant," sparklez murmured. "i'm sure you're exhausted now." sparklez's gentle expression changed into a scowl. "it's too bad that i'm not finished. get on the floor, on your knees. now."

ant couldn't concentrate. sparklez's words registered, but just barely. he mumbled something incoherent.

"i don't want to punish you. you've been such a good little pet, ant. you've been pleasing your alpha, but if you disobey me, neither of us will be pleased. do you understand, ant?" sparklez growled dangerously.

"yes... i-i understand, sparklez," ant whispered.

"then get on your knees," sparklez ordered. he got off of the bed and stood on the floor next to it. "i'm waiting." sparklez snapped his fingers.

it took all of ant's remaining energy to crawl out of the bed and onto the floor, where he assumed a submissive position on his knees. sparklez seemed satisfied with this. cum was dripping down ant's legs now, but he didn't risk wiping it away. besides, there was no point trying to clean up when sparklez was just going to make him messier.

"good boy," sparklez purred. "do you have anything to say before i destroy that throat of yours?"

"are you going to keep me?" ant managed, ashamed of how desperate and pitiful he sounded.

sparklez actually laughed and slipped two fingers under ant's chin, lifting his head so that their eyes met. "yes, i think so," sparklez mused. "when's your next heat, ant?"

"week, week and a half?" ant struggled to remember.

"i want you to spend it with me, here," sparklez said. "i'll take care of you. then we can discuss living arrangements and such. does that sound good, ant?"

it sounded perfect. "yes," ant replied.

"wonderful. now..." sparklez sauntered into ant's space as if he were going to walk right through him. "...i'm going to make sure everybody knows that you belong to me. you're going to stink of alpha by the time i'm done." sparklez smirked. "actually, i think you already do."

ant really couldn't tell. he was willing to take sparklez's word for it. he didn't know whether it scared or pleased him, the thought of smelling like sparklez all the time. he wasn't exactly the most open guy, so showing the world so broadly who his alpha was would stress him out, at least at first. he didn't know if scent blockers worked on alpha scent. he'd never had occasion to learn. sparklez's fingers tugged at ant's lips and he let his mouth fall open.

"suck me off," sparklez ordered, forcing ant's mouth open wider as he slid his cock inside. ant made a muffled choking sound around the intrusion. "do a good job and you can sleep after this."

ant anchored himself on sparklez's hips, pressing his fingers into the marks he'd left earlier. at least he'd practiced this on toys during heat.

ant dragged his tongue up and down sparklez's length with voracity as a hunger welling up inside him. he paused at the head, taking all of it into his mouth and sucking feverishly, before intaking as much as he could, in his mouth and down into his throat.

sparklez groaned and dug his fingers into ant's hair. "you didn't tell me you were so good at this, ant," sparklez commented. "i'll definitely be employing you for this- _fuck._ "

ant had found a sensitive spot near the head and deliberately licked it, delighting in how he made sparklez break face. sparklez seemed to realize that ant was taking back control of the situation and growled.

"we can't be having that, now, can we?" sparklez teased, before bucking his hips and forcing the entire length of his dick into ant's throat. ant gagged. "you belong to me, not the other way around, don't forget that."

ant managed a 'm-hm' before sparklez started to thrust down his throat with intention. sparklez seemed to have changed his mind - satisfied by fucking ant's mouth instead of letting ant do the work.

"going to make you a mess," sparklez panted. ant knew sparklez was going to cum again soon. "going to cum all over your face."

ant moaned as the thrusts got quicker and more vicious, ravaging his throat with the force of an alpha in heat. sparklez let out a guttural moan and pulled out at the last second, spraying cum over ant's glasses and open mouth. it started to drip into ant's hair as well, but ant didn't care.

"fuck, that's gorgeous," sparklez murmured. "i want a picture. stay right there."

ant didn't have the energy to move nor to tell sparklez that fact. he just waited on the floor until he heard the shutter sound from sparklez's mobile phone. he knew he must look dreadful and maybe in the morning he'd be embarrassed that sparklez had a picture of him like this, but at this moment he really didn't care.

"now, let's get you into bed," sparklez whispered, slipping one hand along ant's back and the other under his legs, heaving him up and into sparklez's bed. sparklez removed ant's glasses and placed them on the side table. "i'll clean those for you later. and the sheets, i'll have to clean those too. actually, it would be great if you could have a bath right now, but..." sparklez paused. "...you do not look up to that. okay." sparklez pulled the covers over ant's limp form, running his hand one last time through ant's hair. "goodnight, ant."

"g'night, sparklez," ant mumbled weakly.


End file.
